Sugar's Never Bad
by haolover9312
Summary: [One-shot]What might happen if Hao was on sugar high and Yoh was one of the victims that got “attacked” by him? Some HaoYoh. A LOT of craziness and OOCness.


**haolover9312**

**A/N: **WEE I'm so hyper! I have no idea why, but I'm writing yet another pointless drabble. I think I'm addicted to this stuff. (Even though I can only use the comp on Fri., Sat., and Sun.) This drabble is dedicated to whoever reads this fic **AND** leaves a review. (I know, it's kinda like me blackmailing you to leave a review. XD) Enough chat chat!

**Summary: **What might happen if Hao was on sugar high and Yoh was one of the victims that got "attacked" by him? Some Hao/Yoh. **A lot** of craziness and OOCness.

**

* * *

Sugar's Never Bad

* * *

**

It was a HOT summer day (I know it's still spring, but go with the flow!) and people were mostly inside their houses, enjoying the cool air conditioning.

But of course, Hao NEVER uses human innovations. So, the only way to cool down was with yummy ice creams. And he never ate ice creams on his own with those "pathetic humans" around him. Apparently, Yoh was unfortunate enough to be the victim.

"'Nnnniiiii-chhaannn! Why do _I _have to go with you!" Yoh whined as he tried to stop Hao from going any further.

Hao thought about it awhile and with the cutest smile on his face, he responded, "Because your dearest, most awesome, coolest, sexiest, very much lovable, and the very best brother is the person you love very, very much and you need to watch over me so I won't kill any of those pathetic humans, who should be killed and if you don't come with me, I will burn you up with the SoF!" Hao was even amazed at him self for saying that in one breath, but kept on dragging Yoh to the nearest ice cream place.

Yoh just followed his brother in to the building while crying waterfall tears. 'At least I will eat some ice creams', he thought.

But boy was HE wrong! "Oh! By the way, did I mention that you're just going to watch me eat the ice cream? Sorry! I don't have enough money for both of us!" Hao said as he looked at all of the colorful ice creams.

Yoh just stared at him with the expression, "Is he really my brother?" written on his face. "You're so mean, 'nii-chan!" Yoh said as he glared at Hao.

Hao just smiled and said, "Yup! And I'm PROUD of it!"

After Hao got his sundae and ate it, Yoh watched him while drooling like crazy. ":gulp: C-can I just have a bite, oh my dearest, most awesome, coolest, sexiest, very much lovable, and the very best brother?" Yoh asked as he wiped his drools.

Hao just grinned evilly and said, "NOPE!"

Time passed and Hao just kept on ordering more and more ice creams. "Hao! You already had 932 ice creams! You could've bought me, your only twin, an ice cream!" Yoh shouted angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't know I had so much money to spend, Yoh-kun!" Hao said while smiling an innocent, "Oh, aren't I such a little angel?" smile on his face.

"Now that I'm done with my ice creamies, let's pway! PWAY TIME WITH YOH-KUN! PWAY TIME WITH YOH-KUN!" (that's kiddy language by the way) Hao shouted as he dragged Yoh out of the store.

'Oh GREAT! A great day ruined thanks to my sugar high hyper 'nii-chan! Grr… I have to remember to NEVER feed Hao sugar.'

"Come on, Yoh-kun! PWAY TIME!" Shouted our little sugar high hyper friend, Hao.

Yoh looked around to see where they were and he was in a BIG HUMONGOUS CLOTHING STORE! (Yoh has "o.O;;" this kind of expression at the moment) "Why are we in a clothing store!" Yelled Yoh, who was very angry with his brother at the moment.

"Because Hao wants to play with Yoh-kun!" Hao said, grinning wickedly, with piles of girl clothes in his hands.

Only one sentence came into Yoh's mind. "RUN LIKE HELL!" Yoh started to run towards the exit, but was caught by two strong arms.

"Tsk tsk tsk.. Naughty, naughty, Yoh-kun! Running away before he could dress up!" Hao tsked as he grabbed Yoh by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the fitting room.

Then, he took off Yoh's clothes. "WAA! 'Nii-chan! Not my pants!" Yoh shouted as he blushed in 7 different shades of red.

Hao just stared at him for a second and laughed. "Haha! Don't be so embarrassed oh my dear twin brother!" He said as he slipped on a pink lacy dress on Yoh.

"It looks PERFECT on you, Yoh-kun!" Hao shouted wildly as he took a picture of Yoh dressed in the dress.

Yoh certainly did NOT expect THAT to happen. "What the fuck! Why did you take a picture of me!" Yoh said as he tried to take the camerawhich appeared out of nowhere into Hao's hands a few seconds agobut of course, failed miserably.

"I took the picture so I can blackmail you later!" Hao said as he smiled ear to ear. (A VERY triumphant smile if you asked me.)

Yoh cocked his head to one side in a dog-like manner and asked, "Why would you ever want to blackmail me?"

Hao grinned evilly, VERY evilly and answered, "Because I'm the evilest shaman in the whole entire worldwhich will be mine soonand I might have to blackmail you into having a se-" Hao was cut off in the middle of the sentence by Yoh because of the people's suspicious staring.

ANYWAYS, that day's activity (a.k.a. shopping) went on until 12 a.m. and from that day and on, all sugar contained food was never seen in the inn EVER again. AND, Yoh NEVER let Hao go to the ice cream store (and blackmailed the store keeper to never give ice creams to someone that looks like him, just with longer hair).

**Owari

* * *

**

**haolover9312: **Yes, I know. It was pointlessly long. (A bit longer for it to be a drabble) But this idea just popped up into my mind after I thought of the idea of an abandoned rat trying to kill the rats and the whole humanity. (don't ask) Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
